


Rooftop Flirtations

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [42]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Starscream didnotbring Wheeljack up here to watch the traffic.





	Rooftop Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Starscreamwastaken - Starscream/Wheeljack ‘a night on the town’

"So, eh, Starscream. Why're we here?"

Wheeljack's odd little fin things flashed a curious orange color at him, and Starscream grinned. "Well, this is better, isn't it?"

"Better? Okay. Sure. But why're we up here again...?"

Starscream vented and spread his hands to guide Wheeljack's attention to the skyline they were forging from the chaos of Cybertron's reset. He let his hands fall with a flair toward the streets below as they brightened with oncoming evening. Wheeljack's visual equipment might not be acute enough to see the individual mechs moving at surface level, but the higher roadways and air traffic would be clear in the fading sunlight, even for him, with their biolights coming online.

As a people, they gleamed in reflected light as well as shining with their own. Starscream stepped back from the ledge to enjoy the light making _him_ gleam in counterpoint to his native streams as well. One of the few pleasant memories of his travels, the warmth of close starlight teased the finer sensory network of his wings. Meant for air currents, they only just managed to sense the pressure of the light. Shutting down his optics, Starscream spread his wings high to catch more of the warm, delicate pressure.

"Stars?"

Spinning on a heel to face Wheeljack in the shadows behind him, Starscream shuddered as more light touched him then smirked at Wheeljack. The mech's narrow gaze swept up and down his frame. Starscream held out a hand. "Come look. The city is beautiful at this hour. I know there's not much of it yet..."

"But we're all working on it. I know. Stars, why are we here?" Wheeljack asked the question again, but softly this time. Like he knew the answer already. Starscream honestly thought Wheeljack was probably the smartest mech he knew, outside of himself.

Starscream grinned. "To watch the sunset together. Why else? Or are you going to tell me you would rather be cooped up in that lab of yours? Hunched over someone's shiny upgrade?"

"Hey, I didn't hear you complainin' when it was _your_ shiny upgrade." Wheeljack stepped forward, but he didn't take Starscream's hand. At the waist-high rail that surrounded the balcony, he looked out across the higher levels of the city then down into the streets directly beneath them. "So you dragged me out here to look at the sky? Oh, and evening traffic."

"Yes," Starscream snapped and folded his arms across his chest. "That's _exactly_ what this is about."

"Wow. Kinda touchy there. You been restin' okay, flymech?" Turning, Wheeljack actually dared brush a hand over the wing panel facing him. Starscream's vents hitched, and the slagger flashed his fins again, an obnoxious pink. _And_ he had the audacity to laugh when Starscream hissed at him. Pulling his hand away, he leaned his elbows back against the rail. "All right. So tell me this, then. Why did _you_ bring _me_ here? You know I ain't all in for a government job. And I'd make a terrible show piece."

"I brought _you_ up here so I could spend time with the one mech that doesn’t speak to me like I'm some kind of jumped up ash pile. But maybe _that_ was too much to hope for." Spinning on his heel again, Starscream started to stomp back to the lift's rooftop access.

Wheeljack caught his hand with the stripped gear sound of smothered laughter. "Oh, is that all? Come on, then. Talk to me. I'm all audials."


End file.
